SAO short story
by Devil Dragon Slayer
Summary: This is just something I did SAO and . . . yeah


My Video Game Life

By

Ana .R. Engbloom

***RING~RING* **I jumped up and ran out of school. "Hey! Kirito it's time! Let's go!" I yelled to my best gamer friend/childhood crush. He gave me that smile that made me go _crazy_. I bit my lip and just smiled back. "Alright, Let's go Katoka." He said. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Kirito and I jumped on our ps3 "GAMER DAY!" I yelled. Yes, we have a sleepover or what we like to call a 'gamer day' every weekend. I put in my new game called "Sword art online" It's a game where you have to put on this head set so it's like you're really in the game. I wanted to play it since the gamer magazine posted it. We both made our avatars, which looked epic by the way. I smiled and pluged it in. When we started the game it was 'BOOM'. Everything was amazing! Me and Kirito went straight for the best quest there was on the 1st floor. Kirito was lucky to test the game out. There called Beta testers. I couldn't because of extra classes for my dream job. When we finished a couple quest we decided it was pretty late in real time. We looked at each other and decided to log out. When I went to the main screen there was no logout screen. I looked at him with worry. I felt like crying and I really did!? B-but we're in a game?! How is this possible?! Kirito hugged me telling me it will be alright. We were then teleported to the main starting spawn point. There was this guy telling us that the game was now real and if we die here we would die in real life. I started crying again. I was really scared. I looked at his face, it was now his 100%, real, normal face. He grabbed my hand and said "Don't worry Katoka! I know how to get back home, just complete the game. It really is possible and I know all the good quest that will give us good weapons, armor,coal . . . coal is like the money here, and many other things extra's we could get." I looked at him with sparkles in my eyes, that was my Kirito. He was always so brave. He kissed me on the forehead. I blushed slightly and looked down in embarrassment. "Wanna go to the next town over? When we get there we will take different quest. You must take the one from the baker and I'll take the one from the inn keeper, ok?" He asked. I nodded my head a little nervous. When we got to the town we went separate ways, we both promised to met by the fountain, and if we're not there by sundown we'll start searching for each other. I went of in the forest because my mission was kill and bring back 10 boar meat. After I was done I just walked back and relaxed. It was still pretty early and it wasn't sundown yet. I heard something of in the distance. I turned around as fast as I could and saw a snorkel bear, level 10. I got very scared, I was only level 7. I started running, running, running where? Running anywhere but here . . . the fountain! I ran but I tripped and the bears only a few feet away. "yeah!" I yelled stabbing the bear with all my might. It sparkled and disappeared, I got coal and a rare item. I was shocked. I started to tear up and saw the most amazing armor and it's claws can make the BEST swords ever! I grabbed it and ran as fast as I could. It was already a little past sundown and when I wasn't paying attention I bumped into someone. "I'm so s-sorry! A-are you alright!" I said frantically. I looked up and saw it was "Kirito!" I yelled hugging him. "Hey! I thought we were going to meet at SUNDOWN! It's now twilight! Missy!" He said looking very worried. "s-sorry" I whispered to myself. He hugged me and whispered something about 'be more careful' or something. I hugged him back while I saw relief wash over him. We walked back to the 'safe zone' or town hand in hand. We rented a place to stay for the night. I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly. When I woke up It was sunrise and Kirito wasn't up yet. I ran down to the blacksmith in town to make the new sword from the claw I got yesterday. Once I got it I put on my armor, it was a light green chest plate and tan leggings [matching pair of boots of course] and the sword was a pear blade that has prongs like little angel wings. It was a very beautiful sword. I stared at my reflection in awe. "Where did you get that awesome armor? You didn't waste or coal did you?" Kirito asked scaring the crap out of me in the process. I tried, keyword: tried, to explain that I got it from the quest but 'stubborn, cocky, egoistic Kirito wouldn't believe me. I huffed at his annoyance. I just rolled my eyes and told him I found the boss room. ***Timeskip: 2 years***

We're at the final floor, floor 100 and so close to leaving this game. Kirito and I was standing outside the boss room, watching, waiting. waiting for the perfect moment in time, "NOW!" Kirito yelled at the top of his lungs. Me and are little group ran through the doors and started attaching. There was this _thing _that looked like satin. "Everyone! Get out of here!" I yelled. Kirito stayed, "I'll take him!" He yelled. I was so frightened, I couldn't see him die. He was about to when I jumped in the way, . . .I blacked out.

I woke up to Kirito gently shaking my smiling down at me. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I smiled back and sat up. I looked around us and we were in my living room, I looked at him and said "Weren't we just in a videogame?" He laughed at me and leaned down to my ear "yes, but I won't go bragging. Just say it was a dream or something." I looked at him and giggled. This was OUR little secret. No one will take this away from us, this is a secret we take to the grave.

. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . Or will it happen again?


End file.
